Expintertainment/TF6 Studios Lore
This article has been made to explain the complete lore of TF6 Studios and Expitnertainment, two fictional companies by ExpitheCat used on ROBLOX and on a few other sites and programs such as Discord, Reddit and Steam. Starting Out (Late 70's to Mid 80's) In the late 1970's, Thomasfan6 Studios was formed by thomasfan6 as a small technology company. They started off creating parts to computers in the late 70's and early 80's and were known as a good stable company for computers at the time, however never grew big. Around this time, they rented out a building nearby ThomCity as it's headquarters and later opened up a cheap dollar theater called "Thomasfan6's Movie Theater." In 1982, Thomasfan6 Studios devised a plan to create their own dedicated gaming system called the Thomy Vision. After developing a prototype, the plan was scrapped in late 1983 due to the video game crash occuring at the time and they ended up going back to focusing on seperate computer parts and their continuing to profit movie theater. After the video game crash ended in 1985, Thomasfan6 Studios began to devise a new plan for a dedicated gaming system. That time, development on the ThomTendo Entertainment System began with games such as Super Noob Boy Bros and Thomasfan6's Adventures in ROBLOXia. The TES and these games were released in 1987, and it ended up being a massive success for the company. Rise to Fame (Late 80's to 90's) After the release of the ThomTendo Entertainment System, the console ended up selling extremely well, and raked in a ton of profit for the company. With how well it sold, competition soon arose and later Thomasfan6 Studios began development of their next console, the Super ThomTendo Entertainment System. Once again, the system ended up proving to be a major success and raked in a large profit for Thomasfan6 Studios as a company. Around this time, parts of Thomasfan6 Studios began to split with some working on video games and hardware, and some working on software. Thomasfan6 Studios was beginning to see the rise in computers as well once again, and in 1991 released ThomWindows, their first operating system in a long line. The first versions of ThomWindows saw positive reaction but didn't see major use until 1995, when Thomasfan6 Studios released ThomWindows 95, a massive success that managed to create a strong foothold in the software industry. In 1998, Thomasfan6 Studios released their newest console and operating system, the ThomTendo 64 and ThomWindows 98 respectively, which didn't prove to be as great of successes as their predecessors. The ThomTendo 64 received good reviews, but sold poorly due to it's use of cartridges, which lost them a large amount of support and ThomWindows 98 was criticized at the time for being unstable. A few months later, Thomasfan6 Studios released ThomWindows 98 Summer Edition, which ironed out a lot of the bugs in ThomWindows 98 and ended up maintaining their strong foothold in the industry. Focus Shift to Computers (2000's) In 2000, Thomasfan6 Studios released ThomWindows 2000 and ME. ThomWindows 2000 was well-received in the enterprise market due to it's great stability, but ThomWindows ME ended up being a great failure for the company due to poor stability and driver issues. As a result, Thomasfan6 Studios began development on ThomWindows XP, which released in 2001 as a massive success. A year later, Thomasfan6 Studios released the ThomCube, which ended up not doing well. Due to the raising software sales and lowering console sales, Thomasfan6 Studios ended up seeing a budget increase to the software division while the budget for consoles was ultimately decreased. The game division, with it's smaller budget and team, ended up developing games and brainstorming ideas for it's next new system. In 2006, ThomWindows Vista was released to negative reception, leading the budget for the game division to go up as trust increased for their new idea. In 2010, the Tii and ThomWindows 1337 were released, and ended up being a massive success for the company Renaissance (2010-2012) After the release of the Tii and ThomWindows 1337, Thomasfan6 Studios began to profit heavily with stocks increasing. Around this time, a movie division was developed to create a TV series, who led to the creation of ROBLOX Gone LOL. Thomasfan6 Studios profited from becoming a balanced budget, leading a good budget for each portion of the company to develop products with an equally shared amount of money. The balanced budget turned out to be a success and between 2010 and 2012 Thomasfan6 Studios was at one of their highest points financially. Software and games were continually made throughout this time and the Tii ended up being the best selling console of the 2010's and ThomWindows 1337 ended up being the most used OS at the time. With their increased profit, they made a few investments to increase production. At the end of 2010, they bought the growing "Cheezburger" which they used to focus on art studio PCs, making the ThomMac line in February 2011. They also assisted in opening a new restaurant known as Thomasfan6's Yummy Burgers which they supplied with the hardware needed for them. In 2011, they released Plants vs Noobs on their platforms, which ended up being a great success, becoming their best selling game of the decade. Following the release of ThomWindows 1337 as well, Thomasfan6 Studios quickly began working on ThomWindows 8, which they announced to release late 2011. After releasing on time, ThomWindows 8 released to mixed reception. It ended up receiving praise for it's great performance but it's tablet-based design ended up getting a lot of negative reception. While ThomWindows developers were told to create a new OS, the CEO of Thomasfan6 Studios ended up redoing the budget again. Noting increased profit for their television division and dropping profit after the release of ThomWindows 8, he ended up increasing the budget for them and decreasing the budget for their software development team. After this, Thomasfan6 Studios began to become ambitious with their video and television division. Throughout 2012, they were given an increased budget as time passed on. As well at the beginning of 2012, Thomasfan6 Studios Headquarters officially moves their location from Kentucky to Coloradoo. Eventually, the CEO and the video and television division agreed to create a movie based off the successful ROBLOX Gone LOL series. After a few months, they created the first draft of their script and began to start work on recording. Starting off with a high budget, the began to go to work, however things began to fall a part. After recording the first few scenes, they realized the movie wasn't turning out well for them. Left and right they were facing issues costing a ton of money to replace, and with that the budget they had began to become wasted. Over time, they officially confirmed the movie would be cancelled after generating lots of hype. This ended up leading to a huge loss in the company during Q4 of 2012 and viewership of their series began to shrink due to the long hiatus caused by the failed movie. Starting off 2013, Thomasfan6 Studios was at an all time low. 2013 Financial Crisis Along with the failure of ROBLOX Gone LOL: The Movie, Thomasfan6 Studio's profit for the beginning of 2013 began to shrink. Because of the software and hardware development's budgets being cut dramatically, they were unable to produce hardware at the same rate they were doing so, also played in part by the general failure of ThomWindows 8. Q1 of 2013 began what would be the company's 2013 Financial Crisis. Thomasfan6 Studios at that point began to bleed money to the point where they were nearly going bankrupt. Q2 and Q3 of 2013 gave even worse results, and by the end of 2013 Thomasfan6 Studios began to cut certain divisions. Cheezburger ended up being shut down completely, and Thomasfan6's movie theater ended up being closed down. Thomasfan6's Yummy Burgers also becomes re-sourced to an independently owned company. Towards the end of the year, Thomasfan6 begins to rework the budget once again. Thomasfan6 decides to lower the video and television division significantly, and raises the software and hardware divisions so they can produce more starting in Q4 of 2013. Following the budget changes, Thomasfan6 Studios ends up raising out of their near-bankruptcy and in 2014 begins to do well once again. Revival (2014-2015) After getting out of their financial crisis, the Studio's budget is once again evenly split. This leads once again to much better sales figures throughout 2014 and the company begins to brainstorm new ideas to help keep their high financial status. In 2014, they begin to announce the release of the Tii U slated for 2015 and begin work on ThomWindows 10 for release around the same time. 2015 ends up being a huge year for Thomasfan6 Studios, especially during the second and third quarter. Around this time the video/television divison ends ROBLOX Gone LOL, and with no new plans for new TV shows, they are let off the team with some moving to other video and television companies.As well, Thomasfan6 Studios cancels ThomWindows 10 and decides to go the route of making an open-source, Linux-based operating system. On August 25, 2015, Thomnux Mint 17.2 Griffon Edition hits the market as well as their new line of PonyPCs. At this time, they market Thomnux Mint as being more affordable, open-source and versatile than JoonWindows, causing heavy competition between Thomasfan6 Studios and Joontropolis. On the same day, they release the Tii U and 3TS, which result in a successful launch. Toward the end of the year, their new lines of hardware and software raise the profits and stocks of the company. They also release a new line of video games for their operating system and consoles which becomes a driving force in their sales. In Q4 of 2015, Thomasfan6 announces he will retire from Thomasfan6 Studios as a way to end on a high note and AlphystheLizard will take over Thomasfan6 Studios starting on January 30, 2016. Rebranding Phase (2016) After announcing his leave, Thomasfan6 officially quits as CEO of Thomasfan6 Studios and AlphystheLizard is promoted to replace him. A day later, AlphystheLizard begins a new approach to completely rebrand the company under the name of ATL Studios and he does just that. The company is officially renamed, and the next planned release of Thomnux Mint is released now under the Alphix Mint name, coming out with Alphix Mint 17.3 Lizard Edition. They also release their line of new PCs as the LizardPC 6xxx series as opposed to continuing the PonyPC line. The new CEO ends up also coming off as more ruthless than Thomasfan6 and tries hard to push the envelope with their software and hardware development. While their main location stays in the same place, they end up opening new headquarters throughout the year, at cities such as Kolnebacken. They also begin opening radio station locations in certain cities (which all get bombed from whatever), but in the mean time they continue to roll out new software and games for the Tii U, 3TS and Alphix Mint computers. Around this time, they agree to partner with their former rival Joontropolis and agree to port games to each other's platforms. They also being to develop their next console under the name of the TX which they intend as a secondary hybrid consoles and intend on releasing it during fall 2016. Around spring and summer 2016, 2016 goes well for ATL Studios even with their rebranding and new ownership. The company ends up booming under AlphystheLizard due to his ambitiousness to drive the company forward. In July, ATL Studios releases Alphix Mint 18 as their newest and main OS and AlphystheLizard announces the Lizard PC 7xxx series as their next line of PCs and announce the TX's release date, coming out as the ATL Studios Change. However, after this, the company begins to fall a part towards the end of 2016. The Lizard PC 7xxx series ends up flopping for the company due to the PCs generally being underpowered compared to Joontropolis' line. The ATL Studios Change releases October 21, 2016, but ends up not selling well due to poor marketing. Around this time, Tii U and 3TS hardware and software sales begin to decline due to game releases being further apart and third parties dropping support in favor of the Joontropolis 4K's release. Q3 of 2016 reports their worst financial low yet, even being worse than in 2013, and by the end of Q4 of 2016, ATL Studios simply isn't able to recover no matter what, filing for bankruptcy at the beginning of 2017. Rise of Expintertainment (2016-present) During Q3 of 2015, rumors began circulating that former workers of Cheezburger including their former CEO ExpitheCat have begun to form their own company who will work on a new line of hardware and software. Sure enough, Expintertainment is patented as a new company and their headquarters are opened in spring 2016. Afterwards, they immediately begin work on a new hardware and software line. Their intention differs heavily from Thomasfan6/ATL Studios as they mostly focus on drawing tablets and PCs intended for professional use, namely work stations and art studios. Some professionals who were let down due to the axing of the video/television divsion of Thomasfan6 Studios seek work at Expintertainment and are met with a higher pay and treatment working at Thomasfan6 Studios. Toward the end of 2016, interest in Expintertainment begins peaking and the first versions of ExpOS are initially released as beta versions. Not long after, the first Expintertainment computers are released, raking in millions for the company and ended up being the quickest growth for a company that started off fairly small, giving them a major cut in the computer market. After the release of their PC line, news hits them that ATL Studios is about to go bankrupt. As a result, Expintertainment offers to buy the company, with a fairly small price due to the company failing. AlphystheLizard agrees to sell the company as a way to offer jobs to the many workers and the deal is settled. ATL Studios begins to work as a subsidiary to Expintertainment as ways to assist with the development of hardware and software. They ended up helping Expintertainment with the Expintertainment Desktop Workstation computers and have since been relocated and brought into light with a fresh start as an Expintertainment subsidiary. In November 2017, The ATL Studios Change is re-released as the Expintertainment Change to give the system some new light. Not much is heard from regarding Expintertainment, until rumors of PC/console hybrid under the name of the "Expintertainment Feliton" begin circulating. This was confirmed when the system was teased at the Expintertainment E3 2019 direct on June 14th, with more information said to be available on the 24th and Sooper Epic Smashers Ultra being confirmed for the system. The Expintertainment Feliton had an official announcement and trailer, with the hardware being shown off with it's power and abilities, on June 24th. Category:Expintertainment